The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Telecommunications pedestals are commonly used by the telecommunication industry to house and protect connections and splices of copper wire or fiber optic cable. The Applicants have recognized that existing telecommunications pedestals are often unsatisfactory and have limitations that may be overcome.